


Beware the Gameshark

by mystiri1



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Crack, Gameshark, Gen, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-31 00:13:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1025046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mystiri1/pseuds/mystiri1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Why adding dead or evil characters to your party via Gameshark is potentially bad for your other characters' mental health.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beware the Gameshark

Cloud had felt a creeping suspicion that he couldn't trust his own mind for a while, now. It was little things - lost snatches of time, things he remembered that just made Tifa look uncertain, or vice versa.   
  
It was an uncomfortable feeling, to say the least. The only other major length of time for which his memories were... patchy was the time he had spent locked in Hojo's lab at Nibelheim, and for the most part, he was grateful for the loss. But now he found himself wondering what else he had lost, what traps the experience had left behind inside his own head.  
  
"Cloud? Are you okay?" Aeris asked him, an expression of concern on her face.  
  
Cloud froze, and looked around carefully for signs that anybody else heard her - or saw her for that matter. Yuffie was talking animatedly to Vincent, who gave no sign of paying her any attention. Cid was having some kind of discussion with Barret that involved waving his cigarette around and swearing a lot, which was nothing unusual. Tifa was in the lead, keeping a keen eye out for monsters or trail hazards, while Cait Sith had apparently been distracted by something he saw in a tree.  
  
Sephiroth - Sephiroth, who they were supposed to be hunting, who had killed Aerith at the City of the Ancients, who had gone mad and burned Nibelheim to the ground - was bringing up the rear, and he met Cloud's gaze steadily: not quite a challenge, but not exactly friendly, either.  
  
Cloud shuddered.   
  
He didn't think he was crazy, but then crazy people never did, right? It was just that sometimes, when reality seemed to contradict itself like this, he wondered if he'd ever really managed to escape the labs at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Final Fantasy VII, Any, having the murdered Aeris and Sephiroth in the party via Gameshark begins to take the psychological toll on the character.
> 
> Really, I couldn't resist this one. It's not like Cloud is all that tightly wound to begin with.


End file.
